Nickelodeon Robot Wars/Vengeance
Vengeance battles were a series of one-on-one battles which aired during Episodes 3, 4 and 5 of Nickelodeon Robot Wars. As with the event held in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, competitors would battle in the arena to settle grudges or accept open challenges from opponents; grudges ranged from rematches of earlier battles to teams trying to out-do each other. Competing Robots Battles Bunny Attack vs Hoot After The Piecemaker had been defeated by Bunny Attack in the Annihilator, Team Born2Bot decided to have a Vengeance match but with the loanerbot Hoot taking the place of The Piecemaker. The match started slowly with Hoot spinning up its blades and striking Bunny Attack's wheel but not causing too much damage. Bunny Attack ran into Hoot and stopped its blades spinning. Sir K then left his corner patrol zone and rammed Bunny Attack. Bunny Attack then lightly tapped the top of Hoot several times with its hammer, unable to cause any significant damage in the process. Hoot escaped and Bunny Attack drove over the steam-exuding flame pit and promptly got stuck on the grill. Hoot charged straight into Bunny Attack, knocking it off the steam pit but broke its own spinning arms in the process. Bunny Attack rammed into Hoot again and Matilda pressed the Pit release button. Sir K then came out of his corner again and chopped off Bunny Attack's hammer with his claws. After some more ramming, cease was called but not before Sir K backed both Hoot and Bunny Attack into the Pit. Rather than having the fight go to the Judges, Dave Aizer asked the audience to vote for which robot they considered to be the winner. Bunny Attack won the vote and the Vengeance match. Winner: Bunny Attack Probophobia vs Spin Doctor The teams of both robots were dressed as doctors, including "The Spin Doctors", and "Dr. Probe". The teams claimed that Robot Wars only had room for one team of doctors, fueling the vengeance match. The two robots had previously fought in the Extreme Warriors championship after they had defeated Cyclone together. Spin Doctor spun up its weapon and drove into Probophobia, causing sparks to fly. In return, Probophobia turned and buried one of its probes straight into Spin Doctor's weapon, removing its drive chain. After this attack, Spin Doctor was immobilized. Refbot counted Spin Doctor out and Dead Metal sawed into the back of Spin Doctor several times before pushing it into the Pit after a very short match. Winner: Probophobia Xylon vs Joker After losing to Propeller-Head in the Mayhem battle, the Xylon team issued an open challenge to any other spinners. Joker accepted the challenge. At the start, Xylon charged at Joker, but missed. Xylon then wedged under Joker's spinning disc and eased it into the angle grinders. Xylon reversed but drove straight into the CPZ and was flipped onto its side by Shunt. Shunt axed Xylon's tire and put it back upright, allowing Xylon to escape but with its wheel hobbling. The two robots continued to tussle with each other until Joker reversed into Xylon and the impact broke their power link, leaving them completely immobile. Joker was counted out and then overturned by the House Robots who then placed Joker onto the Drop Zone where a bunch of rotor parts were dropped on it. Joker was then thrown by the floor flipper and pitted by Shunt. Winner: Xylon Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars